


Miss You

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, M/M, Prostitution, levi is a hooker, they finally reunite after like 10 years. idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin returns to his hometown after many years, and nothing has changed much.</p><p>One night, he pays for a hooker, only to shockingly find that it's Levi, his friend and ex-boyfriend from high school. Feelings spark between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow. i finally finished writing a fic, out of like 10 i've abandoned.
> 
> but yea, this seemed so much better in my head. i wish i could've written it better. and sorry for the mistakes.

Erwin sighs contentedly as he drives around in Sina, the city he was born and grew up in. It hadn't changed at all, honestly, and just the sight of everything he was so familiar with is giving him so many nostalgic vibes. He smiles to himself as he turns into the neighborhood of where his newly bought house is. He just recently moved everything in yesterday, and he feels happy to be back here; it's where all his friends and relatives live.

He pulls into his driveway when he gets to his house. It's a nice, cozy sized house, not too big nor small. When he steps inside, he's met with the smell of his vanilla-scented automatic air freshener.

"Already feels like home," he happily says to no one in particular as he toes his shoes off and hangs his jacket up. 

Even inside his house, it's cozy. Soft beige walls with framed pictures of random art he bought from the store. On a shelf holds photos of himself and his parents and siblings, along with small gifts he's received from people. There's a bunch of other little knickknacks there, too. His couch is soft and cushiony, and he also has a decent sized flatscreen TV. 

With not much else to do for today, Erwin walks over to the couch and plops down on it. A few hours later, when he's dozing off while watching tv, the front door opens. He hears it shut, and he looks up confused, but is met face to face with a bright eyed, eager looking face. 

"Wuh!?"

"Erwin!" 

"Hanji? How'd you find my house!?"

"Mike told me." They hop over from behind the couch, landing right on the blond's stomach, causing an 'Oof!' to come out of his mouth. "How has it been? I haven't seen you since... forever!"

"It's been well," he wheezes out. Hanji looks at him sympathetically and gets off of the poor man, letting him sit up before taking a seat right beside him. "How is everyone else? Are you still working as a vet?" 

"Noo.. They fired me. I work at the science lab on the other side of the city though! And everyone from what I know is doing fairly well." They grin. "Where are you working now?" 

"At the hospital over there." 

"Cool, cool.. Are you still dating that one guy?"

"Nah, I actually broke up with him a year ago.. It didn't work out," he answered, shaking his head. 

"Oh. Erwin you need to keep me up to date!!" 

He chuckles, lightly patting their back. "I'm sorry. Forgive me."

"Maybe." They throw him a playful glare before their whole face lights up like they remembered something. "You know, if you're ever lonely and looking for a nightly companion, there's usually quite a few hookers on the streets. Just gonna say."

"Haha, I'll keep that in mind. This is a big city after all. I'd be surprised if there weren't any hookers or druggies around."

"Yep! Ooh! Erwin! You know what should happen? A big ole welcoming home party!" Hanji slouches back against the couch and does a tiny squeal. "We could invite all of our friends from high school, there'd be tons of food, and Petra could bring her new puppy."

"I don't think I should be the one helping to set up a 'welcome home' party for myself," he points out, but there's a smile on his face nonetheless. "A party with everyone would be nice though. It'd be just like old times." 

Hanji takes a look at their phone and says, "I need to start telling everyone then." They lean over to give their friend a big hug. "It's so nice seeing you again, Erwin. So great that you're so close to us now! And I should probably get going."

"Goodbye, Hanji. I'll see you another time then." Erwin returns the hug and squeezes tightly. 

\- 

A few nights later when Erwin is driving back from the store, he starts to think about what Hanji mentioned when they were over, about the hookers. Now driving through the busiest part of the city, he's considering paying for one tonight. To his pleasant surprise, there's actually more male hookers than he expected, but there's still not much. 

One in particular catches his eye as he comes up to a corner. The man is small, petite even, but has some defined muscle. Could probably easily beat someone's ass if he needed to. Sharp features and soft looking hair. He's wearing a tight, pink, almost translucent crop top, and a black mini skirt that barely covers his crotch. The black, three inch heeled boots he's wearing comes right up to his thighs, and he's wearing long fishnet gloves. He's standing there patiently, hip cocked and a hand resting on his waist. 

Erwin comes up to the corner slowly and rolls down his passenger side window. From here, he can see the man also has fake eyelashes, purple eyeshadow, and bright red lipstick on. The hooker struts forward, leaning in through the window, arms crossed.

"Lookin' for some fun tonight, baby?" he purrs, batting his eyelashes flirtatiously. For someone that small, his voice is surprisingly gruff and deep. 

"I'm afraid so," Erwin jokes, unlocking the door. The hooker lets himself in, narrowing his eyes at the mess inside. "Ah, I'm sorry. I should have thrown the trash away." The small man stares at him as he tosses the trash in the small waste bin in the back seat. "There we go." 

"Thanks," the man says, crossing a leg over the other. "There's an alleyway up here we can do it in. $50 for a handjob. $75 for a blowjob. $150 for sex, and it'll be $175 if you don't want to use a condom." He checks his nails as he continues, "$30 more if you want to leave marks or do any weird shit kinks. And absolutely nothing that involves shit, piss, puke, or knives and guns in my face, unless you'll be paying me $1500 for it." 

Erwin sounds his confirmation as he pulls into the dark alleyway. "I'll just pay for the $150," he tells him. He puts the car in park before reaching in his back pocket for his wallet. The blond reaches up to turn a light on so he can see what he's doing. The hooker clicks his tongue distastefully at it.

"I should mention it'll be $20 extra if you want the light on while we fuck." 

"Don't worry, I just need it to count the money."

"Oh, alright." 

Erwin counts up all his $10 and $20 bills to the amount he needs and hands it over to the small man. The hooker gratefully accepts it and takes a few minutes to count it all up. During this time, the blond man studies him up and down. There are scars and bruises up and down his arms and neck. Erwin can't help but feel a tinge of sympathy for him. He also can't help but feel like he knows him. This man actually looks familiar. 

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Erwin blurts out, eyes wide. 

"Maybe on the streets." The dark haired man glances over at him. 

Then it hits. Sharp features, soft black hair, piercing grey eyes.

"...Levi!?"

"...What?" The man twists around to look at him, his face confused and mildly disturbed. "Who...." It takes a moment before he realizes who's he's with. "Er... Erwin?" his voice cracks, face going slack. 

"Oh my god." Erwin practically lunges over to wrap him in a tight embrace. Levi happily returns it, hands digging into the bigger man's shoulder and hair.

"I missed you," he whispers, and then he wiggles out of the other man's grasp. "I wish you didn't have to see me like this. Oh, fuck.." 

"It's fine, Levi-" "No. It's not fine. It hasn't been fine ever since you fucking left." He sniffs, looking away, out the window. "My whole life just... plummeted into a pile of baby shit." 

They were close friends throughout school, from elementary all the way to junior year of high school. Though the last two years Erwin was there, they dated, and grew even closer. It was a sucky day when Erwin's mother told him they were moving, and he had to tell the news to Levi and all his other friends. It broke his heart honestly, eventually he got over it though. But poor Levi, he was already kind of in a rough spot. 

"I'm so sorry," Erwin tells him sincerely. "Do you...?" 

"I don't want to talk about it. Not right now at least." Levi takes a deep breath to calm himself. "I'm still kind of in love with you, I guess," he confesses, giggling a bit.

"Oh, Levi..." He feels like he's about to cry. To lighten things up, he asks, "What's your kissing policy?"

"Absolutely no kissing, but for you, I'd make an exception," Levi says, turning his head, a grin on his face. 

Erwin begins to lean forward and Levi meets him halfway for the kiss. They kiss each other softly at first, but slowly grows more urgent, more heated. It's only a minute later when Erwin finds himself pressed against the seat, Levi in his lap with his tongue down the other's throat. He moans softly as he ruts against the other man, cock already halfway hard. 

Erwin gently maneuvers the thin piece of cloth he calls a thong around his penis and balls. It wasn't very good covering them from the start. The blond wraps a hand around the other's cock, pumping him slowly. A long whine sounds from Levi's throat and he shakes in Erwin's hold. 

"Ahhh. Fuck. Oh, fuck, Erwin..." he breathes, leaning back against the steering wheel. His breathing hitches once Erwin starts moving his hand faster, precum is already leaking from the tip. "Oh damn, so wet and it's just for you," he says, voice sweet and syrupy. 

"I want to fuck you."

"Mm! Please do. Please," he chokes out, rocking against the man's warm grasp. 

He whines unappreciatively when Erwin releases his hold on his cock, but sighs happily when he feels that hand at his asshole. Erwin slips a precum covered finger in, but finds no resistance, even when he slips a second finger in. 

"Stretched already?" 

"It makes things easier," he grunts, pushing down on the fingers. "Most guys wouldn't even try to prep me. My ass would hurt like shit afterwards."

"I see.." Erwin curls his fingers, rubbing along the smooth, moist walls until he brushes against the small man's prostate. He knows he's accomplished finding it once Levi jerks in his grasp and an almost scream spilling from his lips. 

He's really enjoying how wet and loose Levi is right now. His cock is straining against his pants, almost painfully so. "Get your dick out," Levi tells him, getting impatient and wanting a thick dick in his ass right now. Erwin slips his fingers out with a wet noise to unbutton his pants and pull his straining cock out. "Fuck. You're bigger than I remember." 

Erwin laughs softly at that, and pauses for a moment to grab his wallet to pull a condom out. Levi bats his hand away. "You don't have to use that. I don't mind with you, and I'm clean, trust me. I refuse anyone who's dirty. You know how I am." 

Erwin kisses him briefly. "I know.. " He grabs the base of his cock, rubbing the tip around Levi's entrance and smearing precum along the rim. "Wait, lube first," Erwin tells Levi when he tries pushing down on the hard length. 

Luckily and for some reason, Erwin keeps a small bottle of lube in the compartment of his car. Levi stays patient long enough for Erwin to squeeze lube onto his hand and smear it on his length, and as soon it's put away, Levi wastes no time sliding that dick to home. 

A high pitched moan leaves Levi's mouth as his ass meet Erwin's hips. The blond has to stop for a minute just to relish the tight, warm, wet heat surrounding his cock. It's a blissful feeling, high-like. Levi wraps his arms around Erwin's broad shoulders, already rolling his hips and gasping at each contact against his bundle of nerves. 

Erwin moves his hips up, meeting Levi at each thrust. He squeezes the smaller's soft thighs, sliding up along his smooth skin to rest his hands on his lithe waist. Levi doesn't seem to be needing any help bouncing on the meaty cock, and latches his lips on Erwin's neck, sucking a dark bruise on his skin.

"Levi!" Erwin exclaims, punctuating a sharp thrust against his prostate, eliciting a loud yelp. 

"Ah! ....Sorry," he chuckles, low and husky, and when he pulls back, lipstick is smeared across his lips. Erwin finds the sight just so enticing that no one could blame him when he smushes their lips together in a wet, sloppy kiss, thrusts quickening, and moans and grunts come out of his mouth. He tilts his hips upwards, angling it so his cock hits dead-on against Levi's prostate.

Levi lets out a long groan, moving his clingy hands up to entangle themselves in the man's golden strands. He pulls and scratches hard, but Erwin doesn't seem to mind, distracted by the intense feelings of pleasure filling him up. Pretty soon, he could tell Levi was getting desperate, by the way he was grinding and pushing his hips down, by the way he was chanting "Fuck, fuck, please, I miss you so much..", by the way he reaches down to hurriedly pump his leaking cock with Erwin's thrusts. 

"Ah, shiiit. I'm not gonna last much longer," he tells him, and right after he says that, he's already coming, spurting thick white ropes on his stomach and Erwin's shirt. 

The tight heated sensation of Levi's ass and the feel of him clenching around his length doesn't make him last much longer. The white hot heat in his stomach bursts, and he stills, spilling right deep inside the small man's ass. 

They stay like that for a while, Levi slumped against Erwin's limp body, both breathing heavily. Then, the hooker moves to curl up against the man's chest, the action causing his tired cock to slip out with a wet squelch. Levi twists his face in disgust at the sound, and Erwin only laughs, pressing a quick kiss on the other's small nose. 

"I don't want to take your money..." Levi says, stroking a hand down the other man's torso. "And sorry about ruining your shirt. This seems like a nice shirt too," he huffs at the cum spot on the soft material. 

"It's alright." He shrugs. Cum doesn't seem that hard to wash off shirts. "And keep the money, please. I could give you an extra $100 if you'd like..." 

"Tch. You don't have to do that. The only thing I want from you is to never leave me again. That was a shitty thing to do," he frowns, crossing his arms. It's a bit of a pointless thing to complain about right now, but he doesn't care. 

"I didn't have much choice, 17 and living with my mom... Trust me, I wouldn't have left if I did have the choice." 

"I know.." he sighs. "Just... I don't know. I just missed you so much." 

"I know, Lee. I know." Erwin combs his fingers through his silky, black strands. Levi makes a face. 

"Those aren't the same fingers that were in my ass, right?" He rolls his eyes when Erwin makes a sheepish face. "Whatever. Keep your ass covered fingers there. I could always take a shower, I guess." He gives Erwin a kiss on the underside of his jaw. "So, not to spoil the surprise or anything, but I guess Hanji is gonna throw a party for you with all of the gang."

"I know. They tried planning the party right there with me. Silly as ever, I see," he laughs. Levi hums a response and it's quiet for a few more minutes. "...Hey, why don't you come home with me tonight and check out my new place," he mumbles. 

Levi smiles sweetly, eyes lighting up with a hint of content and joy. "I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> aaand they live happily ever after. levi slowly moves in with erwin, and hanji throws the biggest and coolest 'welcome home' party for erwin.
> 
> yeaa idk. like i said, this couldve been better, but i suck. and i hope its good enough at least.


End file.
